Derrotado
by zoe minagmi
Summary: Ha pasado tiempo desde que Loki fuese derrotado pero una inesperada visita pone a Clint Barton en una encrucijada sobre la correctitud y la humanidad. Que compleja es la vida del héroe.


Un regalo para Lomita, disculpen las faltas de ortografía. He aquí una leve introducción, el siguiente capitulo es hard y conforme escribo planeo la historia, no calculo más de 5 capítulos.

Feliz Cumpleaños Lomita! [gallina pls]

* * *

**Introducción**

Entre la oscuridad de los edificios derruidos de aquella ciudad que ni por poco era pintoresca, paciera abandonada de la mano del hombre pero entre sus calles aún se veían personas correr, huir por su vida. Ahí estaba yo, que en vez de huir corría hacía el peligro, saltando entre edificios viéndoles a todos desde arriba como vil ave que le representaba. Se detuvo, apuntó a un sujeto con su flecha. 100% de probabilidad de atinar, no había fallo posible desde la posición en la que estaba y el factor sorpresa; fuera de todo pronóstico falló y una guerrilla de balas empezó a unos metros de él mientras saltaba de nueva cuenta para restablecer su posición. El motivo de su fallo era una risa burlona que estaba en las cercanías, le distrajo y últimamente sus misiones fallaban por esa simple voz que a veces parecía susurrarle, debía estar enloqueciendo. Se detuvo de nueva cuenta, era un lugar más tenebroso y oscuro en el cual él podía ver a la perfección. Otro grupo de guerrilleros estaban en la parte baja, esperaba no tener que lidiar con el mismo fallo y apuntó pero antes de disparar escuchó esa voz llamarle por su nombre de pila. Guardó la flecha, se acomodó el arco y suspiró con pesadez.

La luna en lo alto empezó a iluminar levemente el lugar con un azul muy precioso, aquel lugar con un techo que dejaba vista a las estrellas, definitivamente lucían más hermosas que en la ciudad de Nueva York. Conforme entraba la luz, detrás del arquero se delineaban las rocas, los palos que sostenían la burla de techo que cubría el último piso de ese edificio y un montón de enredaderas cayendo románticamente de este. El susurro se hizo presente de nueva cuenta y con una tonalidad imponente en cada letra.

-Debo estar alucinando –dijo el arquero tocándose la cien luciendo ligeramente estresado, era comprensible, no dejaba de escucharle en su cabeza. La voz de Loki Laufeyson seguía penetrando cada uno de sus sentidos aun cuando Asgard era su prisión, cuando estar en dos bandos distintos les separó, cuando ponerse contra la humanidad les unió de una forma tan poéticamente malvada, cuando un universo entero con sus estrellas y planetas les separaba aun le sentía presente. Parecía que el hechizo seguía haciéndole efecto en un lugar muy recombito de su cerebro, ¿Acaso sería algo más? Ya había pasado bastante, bastante sin verle y oírle, sin verle sonreír de esa forma tan grotesca mientras su mirada demostraba una tristeza profunda. Curioso personaje era Laufeyson. Le volvió a escuchar, esta vez por detrás de él. Giró su cabeza y le observó, esta vez era demasiado real a diferencia de las otras veces. Su vestimenta no era la típica que usaba, parecía derruida y carcomida por el tiempo, sus cabellos ya no caían de manera armoniosa en su nuca, por el contrario parecían opacos y secos; aunque sus labios se curveaban con una sonrisa aún más cruel que la última vez sus ojos denotaban una tristeza inmensa que emanaba de él. Tuvo ese deseo de ir hacia él y abrazarlo, ¡Que estúpido deseo! Pero pareciera que nadie en mucho tiempo se hubiese acercado al villano que lucía aún más vulnerable que el día de su derrota. Caminó, con pasos temblorosos hacía el arquero quien le apuntó con una flecha haciéndole retroceder. Suspiró y levantó su mano de la cual surgía una luz azul de fuerza que iluminó a ligereza el lugar pero súbitamente cayó de rodillas y colocó sus palmas al suelo para sostenerse. Tembló, tosió un par de veces y escupió algo de sangre. El arquero bajó la guardia, Laufeyson parecía derrotado, más derrotado que nunca y eso le encogía el corazón. Se desvaneció y a los pocos minutos ninguno de los dos se encontraban en el lugar.

* * *

chan chaaaaan ¿Que hará Loki en ese sitio? ¿Por que Barton le escuchaba? ¿Ola ke ase?

Todo en el siguiente Cap. Hoy lo subo :I


End file.
